Self-Insertion
by Lashworthe
Summary: Based on plumadesatada's idea on tumblr: Tony, in a hotel room, for some reason. His neighbour, Loki, RPF BNF, making the finishing touches on a chapter of his Avengers fic, even though he's in the middle of a tech convention. But! The WiFi is off for some reason, and he knows his readers will KILL HIM if he doesn't post this chapter. He finds help from his unexpected neighbor.


"Shit…" Loki tugged at his hair.

It was 11:03 and he had promised an update to his latest fanfiction, Iron Stars, by midnight…and now he couldn't get his laptop to connect to the internet to actually post the chapter. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He had to get it up. He was leading a panel tomorrow morning about writing popular pairing fanfictions, and this chapter was crucial to the discussion. He'd told everyone to make sure to read it.

"Shit…" he packed his laptop up, and headed down to the lobby. No wi-fi there, and the front desk was abandoned. He returned to his room and paced, "Dammit…" he swallowed hard. He couldn't let them down. He'd worked so hard to build up a small, but loyal following. His opinions mattered, his fanfictions were the only means that he had to interact with anyone. It was terrifying to think of disappointing them.

He heard a dull thud and a curse through the wall beside him. He took a deep breath, and gathered his laptop again. If his neighbors had wi-fi, or something he could plug into….It was a convention after all, they were all friends, right?

Holding his laptop to his chest he paused in front of the door, staring at it for several long seconds, willing up his nerve until he finally knocked.

He heard another thud and a curse before the door opened.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to bother you but I cannot get the Internet to connect to my laptop and I really need to get something sent out tonight. Do you have anything I could-Oh my god."

Staring at him with a faint smirk was the Tony Stark.

"I…I am so sorry to bother you. I had…I had no idea you were my neighbor…I…just….Bye!"

"You need help getting online you said?" Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Come on in. I'm bored anyways."

Loki swallowed hard, "I…I am sorry, what?"

"Get on in here. I can get you online."

"I-"

"Come on, in."

Loki took a deep breath and crossed the threshold into his biggest celebrity crushes hotel room. "I…appreciate it."

"Let me see your laptop."

Loki held it to his chest, "There is not just a way…to use a 4g service? It really is not….I believe the wi-fi is out for the whole building."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Just a sec." He fumbled through his bags.

Loki focused on breathing and trying to not panic. He was in the room with Tony Stark, just talking to him and about to borrow his phone to get online and post a story where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were just getting it on. Against his will, Loki felt his neck start to burn and the heat slowly crept up to his cheeks.

"Whoa there hot shot , you're looking a little red. You're not gonna pass out on me, are you?" Tony pulled his phone from his bag.

"No. No I am fine."

Tony smirked, "Yeah you are." he pulled the laptop from Loki's hands and hooked up his phone. A few taps on the keyboard and he cleared his throat, "You're good to go. Have a seat and get whatever it is you're working on done."

Loki licked his lips and nodded, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed. He hoped his heart wasn't pounding loud enough for Tony to hear. He took a deep breath as the man smiled at him and then went to start tinkering with some bits of metal on the desk.

Loki took a deep breath and opened up the fic for one last read over. He hoped his betas had caught everything, but the story had been rushed this week. He sighed when he immediately found a few typos and started to correct them. He bit at his lip, maybe this really wasn't-

"Cap wouldn't say fuck."

Tony's voice sounded over his shoulder.

The laptop fell onto the bed and Loki tumbled to the floor. A strangled squeak escaped his throat as Tony calmly collected the laptop and began reading over the story.

"Huh…well that's a new position…I don't really think legs bend like that."

Loki stayed on the floor, hoping that a heart attack would come and kill him now. When it didn't he finally sat up. "I…I will just take…my laptop and go I really didn't mean to both-"

"Steve's really not my type you know."

Loki swallowed, "Oh…right…um… of course."

"…So, you write this stuff?"

Loki took a deep breath, "I do not mean any offense by it, I just-"

"Hey, no harm. If that's how you get your kicks…" he shrugged, "Though I gotta say I would think people would write about like themselves getting banged."

"No! Self-insertion is terrible in fanfiction!"

Tony grinned, "See… Self-insertion sounds like a great time to me."

Loki was certain his entire body was red by this point. "I…just….should go…"

"No… I think you should stay."

"…I…what?"

Tony shut the laptop, and smirked, "I'm bored. You're hot. Enough hints?"

Loki stared, "…this must be a joke."

Tony reached up and wrapped his hands in Loki's long dark hair. He pulled Loki down to him, and pressed their lips together.

Loki's eyes went wide, and then the world went black.


End file.
